Mikes revenge
by Burnbee
Summary: Random alien items are being sold in town, but when they get there, no one is there. Ben, Kevin, and Gwen try to catch them, but end up biting off more then they can chew when they meet Mike Schmidt, a man who wants revenge for what his brother did to him as a child. *rated for suicide* Ben x Kevin and suggested Mike x Foxy
1. Chapter 1

there was illegal alien tech being sold, that was nothing new, but when they were constantly receiving a notice someone was buying the tech and constantly got there just seconds after the buyer and seller left, that was new. Ben groaned laying on his bed after another unsuccessful chase. Kevin, his boyfriend, looked over at him. together, they shared an apartment.  
"we'll catch'em next time Benji." Kevin assured him. Ben muttered something into his pillow and Kevin frowned walking over to lay beside him. he cuddled Ben and just as he was about to kiss him, their plumbers badges went off. they both groaned. Ben checked his.  
"thats weird... Alien tech, inside the city limits?" Ben muttered as Kevin got up.  
"it's fucking midnight." Kevin hissed.  
"hero duty comes before sleep." Ben replied. Kevin muttered and they looked over when there was a knock on their bedroom door. Ben opened it. it was his cousin Gwen, she'd been sleeping in their guest/storage room for the past two weeks while they were trying to catch these guys.  
"you two ready?" Gwen muttered, rubbing her eye's, having been asleep.  
"yeah, let's get this failure over with so we can sleep." Kevin grunted. Ben rolled his eye's.  
alright alright. come on before the signal moves." Ben replied. they headed out, jumping in to Kevins car.  
*about an hour later*  
they pulled up to an old shut down pizzeria.  
"Freddy Fazbears?" Ben muttered getting out.  
"I don't remember this place." Gwen said. Kevin simply shrugged closing the car door. they began looking for the signal.  
"hey... Kev, look." Ben said pointing to someone cloaked and hooded, who appeared to have trouble walking, walking down the road, with beside a man with red hair.  
"hey you!" Kevin shouted. the figure paused for a moment, turning around. they growled softly. the cloaked figure raised a hand and pointed.  
"Benjamin Tennyson." the person said. Ben raised an eye brow.  
"yeah thats me." Ben muttered.  
"stay out of this and no one but the person deserving, will get hurt." the figure said. the red haired man beside him nodded in agreement.  
"and who is that?" Gwen ask curiously. the man didn't answer for a moment, but sighed sadly.  
"my brother, Joey Schmidt." the man replied. "enough questions! back off and leave me be!" the man suddenly shouted.  
"or you'll what?" Kevin snickered. "there's two of you idiots, against two super powered teens and the Omnitrix." Kevin added. the man pointed.  
"Freddles, Nightmares, attack. do not kill." the man said. suddenly four large, and terrifying, animatronics appeared, followed by three tiny bear like animatronics that were jumping and twitching andd bouncing everywhere. Ben yelped and hid behind Kevin, who quickly stepped back away from them.  
"you had to ask." Gwen muttered.  
"um, I vote we let him go." Kevin said. Ben muttered in agreement, until the man snickered.  
"whats the matter afraid of my friends? good." he laughed. Ben growled and stepped out, searching through his Omnitrix for an Alien as the cloaked man was scooped up by the red head and took off running.  
"what the plan here Ben?" Gwen ask.  
"someone needs to go after him but that would leave two people here to fight these seven." Ben replied.  
"you go Ben, we'll stay. besides you can fly." Kevin smirks absorbing the closest matieral, a street light. Ben looked over at Gwen who nodded at him.  
"okay." Ben replied, switching the Omnitrix to Jetray. he selected and looked at himself. "Big Chill? oh well at least he flies." Ben muttered taking off.  
*with the mysterious man*  
"should we have jus' left them like that? ye know they like t' kill." the red haired man said.  
"I know, but it was the only choice I had Foxy, everyone else we need right now." the cloaked man replied.  
"bull shit. we don' need Baby or Ballora or Funtime Freddy!" Foxy replied.  
"those don't work right now. Ennard took them a part. I have to fix them." the man said.  
"well we don' need the toys." Foxy said.  
"actually the toys are gathering the parts to fix the others with." he replied.  
"Mike, I don' like this plan." Foxy admited. Mike paused and looked at him, pulling his hood off.  
"well I didn't like my head being forced into Freddy's mouth while he bit down! I didn't like the years I spent recovering in the hospital! I didn't like the surgery after surgery after surgery to try and save me! but sometimes we have to do things we don't like!" Mike shouted at him angrily. the scars from cosmetic surgerys and such covered his face. his left eye was sown shut as his eye had been destroyed by the bite. his hair was almost nonexistant from all the years of treatment. Foxy turned away and sighed.  
"I know I'm sorry." Foxy muttered. Mike sighed as well and shook his head.  
"no I am. I'm taking my rage for Joey out on you and you were just asking a question. Foxy, half my body doesn't work right, I've got alien technology helping me stand and walk again. I was only 6 and he nearly killed me, it still haunts me to this day in my fucking dreams, he will pay for what he did and took from me. he abused me then he took away my childhood. it's a living nightmare Foxy." Mike replied. Foxy hugged him tightly, kissing his head.  
"I know, jus' 'cause I don' like this plan doesn' mean I won' help ye get revenge." Foxy said. Mike smiled at him slightly.  
"hey Mike, Foxy, you guy's call for a party?" a purple haired man ask.  
"no why?" Mike ask.  
"some blue flying thing just landed outside the building." the purple haired man replied. Mike frowned and headed over to the window, with some difficulty.  
"Tennyson." Mike groaned. he looked at the purple haired man. "Bonnie, get Freddy, Chica, and which ever toy's aren't trying to fx the others, and tell them to be ready." Mike said. Bonnie nodded and took off. Mike turned to Foxy. "you should return to your Fox form." Mike said. Foxy shook his head.  
"no. I run faster in this form." Foxy replied. "and if I need to get you out of here, I'll need this form." Foxy added.  
"at least pull out your hook or something." Mike muttered pulling his cloak back on and his hood as well. he rubbed his back gently.  
"how do ye feel?" Foxy ask.  
"okay I guess. whatever these parts are called, they're keeping me from being paralyzed." Mike replied. Foxy nodded and looked over as two brown bears, two yellow chickens, a purple bunny, and a woman with pink hair came in.  
"ye brought Mangle?" Foxy hissed. the purple bunny nodded.  
"Mike said to get anyone who wasn't helping fix the others. she wasn't doing anything." Bonnie, the purple bunny, replied.  
"thats because she's useless." one of the chickens said.  
"at least I don' look like a duck bitch." Mangle hissed. the chicken growled at her.  
"hey! Mangle, Chica! knock it off!" Mike hissed. he turned hearing Ben come in. Ben swallowed hard at all the animatronics before him. he gave a nervous laugh.  
"so much for the element of surprize." Ben muttered.  
"what do you want?" Mike hissed.  
"well, for starters, your name would be nice." Ben replied, trying not to be mangled and mauled by animatronics.  
"Mike Shmidt." Mangle said.  
"shut the hell up!" Mike hissed at her. Bonnie reached over and slapped her. Ben raised an eye brow.  
 _"well, thats a start."_  
Ben thought. he shook his head.  
"okay now how about you give back all that stolen alien tech?" Ben ask. Mike growled.  
"I didn't steal it! I bought it! and you can't have it! never!" Mike laughed. Ben narrowed his eye's.  
"why not?" Ben ask.  
"because, yer too late. I put the parts in 'im last night." Foxy replied. Ben looked over at him.  
"wait... in him?" Ben ask, worriedly. Mike elbowed Foxy and shushed him.  
"yes in me. my spine actually. it lets me walk and whether or not my brother pays for what he did, you'll never take my ability to walk." Mike growled. Ben swallowed again.  
"s-so what _did_ your brother do?" Ben ask curiously, trying to buy time for Kevin and Gwen to join him. he saw the man stiffen and turn away.  
"he took away everything from me. I was his little brother and he tortured me. then for the hell of it, he took away my childhood. imagine, a six year old in the hospital until his eighteenth birthday when they tell him he'll need more surgery's. surgery after surgery. they couldn't fix me though, now Joey's going to pay and if he doesn't want to play my game, he'll die." Mike glared, turning back to Ben. Mike paused and glared at Ben again. "son of a bitch, you got me monologuing." Mike muttered. Ben shrugged slightly and Mike snapped his fingers. Ben yelpped as he was suddeny grabbed by one of the bears and the purple bunny. he struggled trying to free his arms to turn into an alien, but they were stronger then him.  
"what should we do with him?" the bear ask.  
"should we kill him?" Bonnie smirked, tightening his hold on Ben's arm. Ben yelpped in pain.  
"no. no. there's no need to kill him or anything, just dispose of him. knock him out and leave him somewhere, but don't kill him. our one and only target is Joey." Mike replied. Ben struggled harder.  
"Kevin! Kevin!" Ben shouted, hoping his partner as nearby.  
"someone shut him up." Mike hissed. the shrugged and turned, punching Ben hard in the face. Ben fell limp.  
"god Freddy what the hell!? Mike just said not to kill him!" Bonnie hissed.  
"oh go eat a carrot." Freddy replied. "he isn't dead, I knock him out." Freddy added. Bonnie scooped the teen up and headed out to leave him somewhere.  
*a few hours later*  
Ben groaned softly as he came to. his head pounded badly as he shakily stood up. he looked around dizzily.  
"Ben!" Gwen shouted jumping out of Kevins car as they finally found him. Kevin quickly stopped his car and jumped out running behind her. Gwen hugged him tightly. Ben stared at her confusedly, then continued looking around. "how'd you get out here? we followed your signal and suddenly you just took off! we lost your signal hours ago! what the hell is wrong with you!?" Gwen shouted. Ben held his head at her shouting and Kevin pried her off him.  
"somethings wrong with him Gwen." Kevin said. Gwen looked at him then back to Ben and finally seemed to notice. Ben didn't seem to be able to focus on anything. he was confused and unresponsive. he was wobbling and having trouble standing. he had a slightly vacant stare. she snapped her fingers trying to get his attention and Ben cried out, covering his eye's with another cry of pain. Kevin caught him quickly when he tripped and fell backwards. "what the fuck Gwen!?" Kevin glared. Ben looked up.  
"Ke-Kevin? wh-when did you get here?" Ben slurred. Kevin frowned again.  
"is he drunk?" Gwen ask. Kevin sniffed Bens breath slightly.  
"no, I don't smell any alcohol." Kevin replied. Ben groaned curling up around his belly. he turned and vomited at Gwen, who quickly jumped out of the way. Ben muttered something slurred.  
"Mi-Mike..." Ben slurred, then fell unconscious.  
"he needs a hospital." Gwen said. Kevin nodded as the headed quickly for his car. he slid Ben into the backseat and buckled him up carefully, then hopped in with Gwen and sped off to a hospital.  
*hospital*  
the doctors quickly swept Ben away. both Kevin and Gwen paced the waiting room, currently ignoring their own injuries they'd recieved.  
"Ben Tennyson?" the doctor ask. Kevin and Gwen ran over to him and he led the way to Bens room.


	2. Chapter 2

"he's got some head trama, like someone used it as a punching bag, his face is swollen and bruised as well, looks like a fist to me. though, as hero's that doesn't really surprize me." the doctor said.  
"is he going to be okay?" Gwen ask before Kevin himself could. the doctor nodded.  
"yeah, with some rest and proper medication. he'll be fine. you'll be able to take him home in a few hours, probably just as night shift gets off and morning shift kicks in." the doctor replied, opening a door. Ben was hooked up to an iv and a heart moniter and he was unconscious. "from the damage he had, his ears will be a little sensitive for about a week and may experiance temporary blindness that may come and go for a few days." the doctor said. they nodded, sitting one on each side.  
"will he wake up?" Kevin ask.  
"anytime now he should." the doctor replied, leaving the room. Kevin frowned and looked at Gwen.  
"did you happen to catch what he said? I got something like 'might' or 'mit'." Kevin said. Gwen shook her head.  
"no. I was hoping you did... what was it that man said earlier? Joey something. smit? smid? saidit? something like that." Gen replied. Kevin snaped his fingers.  
"Schmidt." Kevin replied. "Joey Schmidt... but he I think he said it was his brothers name." Kevin added.  
"maybe I could find something on him, that could give us his name." Gwen suggested.  
"Mike" Ben muttered, barley heard. they jumped and looked at Ben, whose eyes remained closed in the darkly lit room.  
"what was that?" Gwen ask. Ben whinced softly at her voice.  
"too loud." Ben muttered with a pain filled expression.  
"oh, sorry Ben." Gwen replied more quietly this time.  
"what did you say before that?" Kevin ask, making sure to keep his voice quiet.  
"Mi-Mike. he told me his name was Mike something." Ben muttered.  
"Mike? Mike Schmidt?" Gwen ask.  
"yeah that." Ben muttered. Gwen nodded getting up.  
"I'll head back to my place and see what I can find with my computer. I'll meet you back at your appartment." Gwen said then left. Ben whined softly when she slammed the door behind her.  
"owww my ears, Kev, make her be quiet." Ben whimpered. Kevin kissed his hand, holding it gently.  
"she's gone already Benji, can't make her be quiet when she's not here." Kevin smiled slightly. he quickly answered a text from Gwen.  
Gwen : Ben's parents are on their way up to the hospital.  
Kevin : I hate you.  
Gwen : feeling's mutual.  
Kevin : oh and Ben says be more quiet, I'll punch you if you upset him too much and you know it.  
Kevin put his phone away and didn't bother to answer when Gwen texted back.  
"your parents are on there way." Kevin said softly. Ben whined quietly and Kevin kissed his forehead. "would you like me to meet them in the lobby and ask them to be quiet?" Kevin ask.  
"you hate my parents." Ben muttered. Kevin gave a quiet chuckle.  
"yeah, but your head hurts and loud things are making your ears hurt. I'll go meet them down there and ask them to be quiet." Kevin replied softly and stood. Bens head lolled to the side slightly as his eye's finally opened.  
"love you." Ben muttered. Kevin smiled.  
"love you too Benji. I'll be right back." Kevin replied, leaving. he made sure to shut the door quietly, asking a nurse to keep an eye on Ben. he barley made it down the hall when he bumped into Sandra and Carl. "oh hey, Ben sent me to get you two. I thought I'd have to let you in." Kevin shrugged.  
"is that Bens blood on your shirt?" Sandra ask worriedly. Kevin looked down.  
"oh, no, it's probably his vomite, actually. he probably wiped his mouth on my shirt when me and Gwen were taking him back to my car to get him to the hospital." Kevin replied. "oh and he's okay. his ears are sensitive though, which is why he sent me here, to ask you guys to be quiet, Gwen hadn't understood and now he's got a bad headache." Kevin said. Carl nodded and shrugged slightly.  
"what happened to him?" Sandra ask.  
"we aren't really sure. the doctors said not to badger him, to wait until he heals. so we haven't ask, but we didn't tell Ben yet, he just woke up a few minutes ago." Kevin replied, trying not to get frustrated from all Ben's mothers questions.  
"where did you find him? are you sure you don't know what happened?" Sandra ask.  
"we found him about twenty miles north of this hospital. walking around on the side of the road. he was confused, dizzy, and stumbling over his own feet." Kevin replied. "yes I'm sure I don't know what happened." Kevin added. he paused in front of Bens door, noding at the nurse in thanks. "now remember his head hurts." Kevin said. they nodded and Kevin opened the door slowly and let them in, closing the ddoor quietly behind him. Sandra ran over and hugged Ben tightly. Ben sluggishly hugged his mother back with one arm. his eye's were once again closed.  
"hi mom." Ben muttered softly.  
"are you okay?" Sandra ask. Ben nodded slightly.  
"yeah. I'm okay." Ben muttered.  
"do you know what happened to you?" Sandra ask. Kevin narrowed his eye's at her. Ben wasn't right in his head at the moment, but he wasn't stupid enough to tell his mom he'd gotten the shit beat out of him while he was 'playing hero' as she liked to put it.  
"I got jumped by some people. they wanted money, I didn't have any." Ben lied, carefully. Sandra nodded and hugged him again.  
"I wish you'd come home." Sandra sighed. Ben gave a silent sigh.  
"I have a home and that home is my appartment with Kevin." Ben muttered softly. his mother scold.  
"I bet that ruffian is the reason you were attacked." Sandra said. Kevin was shocked, so was Ben. his eye's flew open and he gave a disapproving to his mother.  
"it wasn't Kevins fault mom." Ben said.  
"how can you so sure? do you know who attacked you?" Sandra ask.  
"no, I don't but-" Ben tried.  
"exactly, so you have no way of knowing if it wasn't his fault." Sandra stated. Ben looked around his mother, over to his lover who seemed to be hiding in the corner of the room.  
"Kevin did you know the guys who attacked me?" Ben ask. Kevin frowned and shook his head.  
"no and if I did, I pound their skulls into the ground for hurting you." Kevin replied.  
"there see, now I know for sure." Ben replied.  
"you don't know at all, just because he says it doesn't make it true." Sandra glared at Kevin. Kevin kept his normal blank/angry face, biting his tongue so he wouldn't beat his lovers mother.  
"I know, because I trust him." Ben replied.  
"how can you trust a ruffan like him? he used to bully you and beat you up! he got you into trouble when you were younger, he dated Gwen!" Sandra replied. Ben glared at her, ignoring his heart moniter speeding up with his rage and sadness.  
"you'd like him if he was dating Gwen! just as long as I wasn't gay and happy about it!" Ben shouted. his head was pounding from all the shouting, and the frantic loud beeping of his heart moniter. "you've never supported me for anything! if you aren't happy with how I love Kevin and how I trust him and live with him, then just leave! because it's my life and I honestly don't care about even trying to please you anymore!" Ben shouted. Ben was up on his knee's in his mothers face, angrily. Kevin intervened at this point. he didn't tell Ben's parents to leave, he didn't ask them to leave, he completely ignored them and headed to comfort his wounded boyfriend. he wrapped his arms around Ben gently, pulling him to lay back down gently. Ben fought with him, but Kevin was persistant.  
"lay down Benji." Kevin said softly. Ben finally lay'd back down.  
"I want to go home." Ben said.  
"good about time you-" Sandra started, but Ben stopped her.  
"no. home home." Ben replied. "with Kevin." Ben added. Ben looked at Kevin, his green eye's pleading for Kevin to do something. Kevin nodded and kissed the top of his head.  
"I'll see if I can get the doctor to release you." Kevin said softly. Ben nodded watching him go, he wanted to leave now. Sandra watched Kevin come back in with a few perscriptions in his hand and scooped Ben up carefully.  
"I need to get dressed. not going out in my boxers." Ben muttered. Kevin sat him back down, helped him get the hospital gown off, slipped his over t-shirt off, helped Ben put the shirt on, grabed the bag of Ben's clothes and scooped him up again.  
"come on Benji, while we're filling your perscriptions, we can swing by ." Kevin smiles. Ben cuddled up to his boyfriend, holding onto his neck.  
"I dunno for once a smoothie might hurt." Ben replied. Kevin raised an eye brow carrying him down to his car.  
"Ben Tennyson, did you just... refuse a smoothie?" Kevin ask, teasingly feeling the younger boys forehead. Ben gave a small smile, but buried his face in Kevin's bare chest.  
"my head hurts Kevy." Ben whimpered. Kevin kissed his hair again, adjusting him gently.  
"I know. I'm sorry." Kevin murmured softly. "close your eye's we're about to head outside and the sun will hurt your eye's." Kevin warned. Ben nodded slightly, closing his eye's. Kevin carried Ben to his car and carefully lay'd him in the backseat. he kissed his forehead and buckled him in carefully. Ben looked up at him, his face trying not to let on to just how back the gentle kiss had hurt. Kevin warned Ben before closing the door and startng the engine, hoping to prepair him for the loud noises. Ben whined softly. "do you want me to take you home first?" Kevin ask.  
"no. I wanna be with you, Kevy." Ben replied. Kevin smiled, looking in the review mirror.  
"you want a smoothie Benji?" Kevin ask softly. Ben nodded slightly.  
"can I have a smoothie Kev?" Ben ask. Kevin smiled and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

"of course you can baby." Kevin replied. "let me drop off your perscriptions and I'll take you for a smoothie." Kevin added. Ben curled up. Kevin dropped his perscriptions off then headed for . Ben groaned. Kevin looked back at him. "Ben I love you, but if you puke in my fucking car I will kill you." Kevin warned.  
"then pull over." Ben replied, unbuckling and sitting up quickly. Kevin stopped in the . he quickly helped Ben out and let him run inside to the bathroom. he debated going after him as he pulled on a spare shirt from his car, but knew Ben would be upset if he didn't have a slushie waiting for him when he got out. he ordered an apple smoothie for himself and ask for a random flavor and they knew it was for Ben.  
"hey, um, nothing sour or anything, he just got out of the hospital." Kevin warned. he looked down when his phone went off.  
Benji : I gonna need my clothes.  
Kevin raised an eye brow and texted back quickly.  
Kevy : whats wrong Benji?  
he waited patiently.  
Benji : I threw up on your shirt.  
Kevy : hold on Benji, I'll bring you your clothes.  
Ben didn't bother to reply as he collapsed onto the bathroom floor, his shirt covered in puke. he heard the bathroom door open and prayed quietly that it was Kevin.  
"Ben?" Kevin ask, knocking on the only closed stall. Ben took off the vomite covered shirt and folded it so the vomite was inside. he shakily stood, unlocking the stall door. Kevin looked at him. "feel better?" Kevin ask. Ben nodded slightly. Kevin held open a bag and Ben put the bad shirt inside it. Kevin pulled out Ben's pants and helped him get them on. "you put your shirt on, there's a tooth brush and some tooth paste in there, I'll go get your smoothie." Kevin said. Ben nodded slightly and pulled on his shirt. he cleaned his mouth off and headed to brush his teeth. there was a tap on his shoulder. he turned, looking exhausted. he paused.  
"you... you left me on the side of the road unconscious!" Ben shouted, glaring at Bonnie.  
"I didn't leave! I watched from a far! I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Bonnie muttered. "we really don't want to hurt any one other then Mike's brother." Bonnie said.  
"you better get out of here before Kevin comes in here. he'll beat the shit out of you." Ben glared. Bonnie nodded slightly and left quickly. Ben turned back to brushing his teeth, then he paused, realizing he didn't hear the bathroom door open. "great it was in my head." Ben muttered. he turned turned and left the bathroom, carrying the bag with the nasty shirt in it. Kevin was waiting by the counter. he didn't notice Bonnie watching him from a bathroom stall. Kevin kissed his forehead, handing him his slushie.  
"come on Benji, lets go get your medicine and get you back to the appartment." Kevin said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Ben sucked down a little bit of his slushie. Kevin opened his car door for Ben. Ben slipped in and curled up in the front seat. Kevin hopped in the drivers seat.  
*with Mike*  
Mike paced, waiting for a report back from Bonnie. he hadn't actually wanted the Tennyson boy hurt, and once he'd found out Ben went to the hospital he was furious at Freddy. he'd sent Bonnie out to check on the boy. he looked up hearing the building door open. he was surprized when the purple haired man came in holding a child.  
"Bonnie? whats that?" Mike ask.  
"I found him, he does that weird thing, the same thing that boy Tennyson hangs out with can do." Bonnie replied. Mike raised an eye brow.  
"he's Osmosian? where'd you find him?" Mike ask walking over.  
"he was hiding in a bathroom stall at from some bullies. he'd obsorbed the matierals around him and I hadn't even noticed him at first, until he sniffled." Bonnie replied, passing the child to Mike. he couldn't have been more then five or six. he was curled up sleeping.  
"did he tell you his name?" Mike ask.  
"after I bought him a smoothie, he told me he didn't know his real name, but he went by Leo. he also showed me the abandoned building where he lived with a box and some junk. I couldn't leave him, my programming wouldn't let me." Bonnie admited. Mike nodded slightly.  
"I'll get Chica to take him to mine and Foxy's room, let him get some sleep, then we can figure out what to do with him." Mike said. he called for Chica, who quickly took the child to lay him down. "now about the Tennyson kid." Mike said. Bonnie nodded.  
"he's okay got a real bad concussion from Freddy punching him and I think he might have knocked the kids brain loose or something, but he seemed fine to me. that boy, Kevin I think is what he called him, said he was taking him back to his appartment." Bonnie replied. Mike nodded.  
"good. tell Freddy if he ever pulls a stunt like that again, I'll turn him into a toaster and sell him to some random person on the street." Mike said. Bonnie snickered and nodded heading to tell Freddy. Mike sat down, thinking about the child and what to do with it. he certainly couldn't keep it. the boy was so young and seeing his face would scare the child, not to meantion if he happened to see what Mike was going to do to is brother it would scar the child for life. he paused a moment thinking. with the other Osmosian taking care of the Tennyson boy, that would only leave the boys cousin to come after them, but if he left her the child, maybe he'd be free to continue his plans. "now there's an idea." Mike muttered. he paused, how could he know if she'd actually keep the child. she probably wouldn't. she'd probably leave it at an orphanage... but Ben on the other hand, was a different story. Mike sat back in his chair to think about his plans.  
*Ben and Kevins apartment*  
Gwen walked right in without knocking or anything.  
"Kevin? Ben? are you guys here?" Gwen called. she looked around the apartment, setting her laptop bag down on the couch. she peeked into their bedroom and was somewhat relieved to see them both passed out on their bed cuddling. she vaugly noticed the empty slushie cup on the floor, but made sure to step over it. she tapped Kevins shoulder. he grunted slightly, but didn't wake. "Kevin, wake up." Gwen muttered tapping his shoulder again. she was trying not to wake Ben up. Kevin muttered something and opened hs eye's tiredly. he looked at Gwen confused.  
"Gwen? what the hell?" Kevin muttered softly.  
"I've got something you need to see." Gwen replied urgently. Kevin nodded slightly and tried to get up without waking Ben, but he didn't manage. Ben opened his eye's confusedly and looked at them.  
"whats wrong?" Ben muttered, sitting up slowly. Gwen frowned slightly, she hadn't really wanted her cousin to see this.  
"Gwen has something to show us." Kevin replied getting up. Ben nodded getting up wth him. Kevin quickly reached out a hand and steaded Ben when he wobbled dizzily.  
"Ben, maybe you should lay back down, you don't look like you feel any better." Gwen said. Ben waived her off.  
"I'm fine." Ben muttered, rubbing his eye.  
"okay Gwen, what is it?" Kevin ask, now slightly irritated his nap had been interupted.  
"oh yeah. this way." Gwen said. she led them downstairs and hooked her computer up to their tv, so they could see what was on the screen easier. both boys flopped onto their couch. "so I've been doing a little research on Joey Schmidt first, what I found was a criminal record." Gwen said.  
"attempted murder?" Kevin questioned.  
"who did he try to kill?" Ben ask. Gwen bit her lip slightly, turning back to her computer.  
"his brother." Gwen replied. "so I did a little digging and he's been in there since he was about 11. he was tried as an adult. when I try to get details by clicking it, I get redirected to... this website." Gwen said.  
"to the victim of the bite of 1987?" Kevin questioned. Ben paused a moment.  
" _bite_ of 1987?" Ben ask. Gwen nodded and opened another page.  
"before I went any where else, I... looked up Mike. I thought maybe he was doing this because Joey killed their brother, but... what I found was this." Gwen sighed. she opened the report.  
 **"local 6 year old Mike Schmidt was admited to the hospital with severe facial and brain injuries. Witnesses say young Mike was simply playing with a plushie of his favorite animatronic at the local Freddy Fazbears pizza, when an older boy, now know as his brother, Joey Schmidt, started picking on him. Witnesses say the older brother picked on the little boy, leaving him in tears. then picked the little boy up and headed for the stage." a news reporter said. "spectators say no one did anything, they simply watched as older brother Joey Schmidt played what he called a 'prank' on his little brother. he placed the six year olds head in Freddy's, the lead animatronic bear, mouth and started laughing. No one thought anything of it as the boy screamed and begged for his brother to get him out, not until the sickening crunch that made the entire Pizzeria go quiet. we have statements from one of the security guards here." she added. a man dressed in a Fazbears security uniform appeared on the screen.  
"I tried to stop the older boy, but through the sea of kids I couldn't get to them, not until after Freddy had already bit the kid..." the guard said. the news woman appeared on the screen again.  
"we have not yet been updated on the victim offically, but sources say the young boy died three times in the ambulance and once more in the hospital, but they managed to bring him back. after all this, his brother only had this to say," the reported said. a young boy popped up on the screen covered in blood and handcuffed.  
"I don't know why you're all freaking out, it was just a fucking prank. my whimpy little brother deserved it! all he does is cry! now he has a reason to cry! cause he's a disfigured freak!" Joey laughed.  
"a cruel 'prank'. our thoughts go out to the victim, of the bite of '87." the woman said.**


	4. Chapter 4

the video clip ended there, leaving both boys staring at the screen in shock.  
"that would explain the cloak he wears. he doesn't want anyone to see what his brother did." Ben said. Gwen pulled up another video.  
"someone caught the footage of the bite." Gwen said. she put the video on screen, but Kevin quickly covered Ben's eye's so he wouldn't see it. Ben was grateful, he didn't like gore. Kevin and Gwen both watched in horror.  
"wh-why would someone record that?" Kevin muttered as Gwen took the video off the screen. she shrugged slightly.  
"I don't know that, but what I do know is after several years of living in the hospital and surgeries, Mike's face was still messed up pretty badly. apparently one of the animatronics teeth when through his left eye, so they had to remove it and... they said he was paralyzed." Gwen said.  
"that... thats what he meant." Ben muttered, they looked at him.  
"who?" Kevin ask.  
"Mike, I told him we'd leave if he'd give me back the alien tech, but that red head said he couldn't be cause he'd put it inside Mike already, Mike said we couldn't have it, because he wouldn't go back to being paralyzed. the alien tech he bought, gave him use of his body back." Ben replied. Gwen looked grimly at him.  
"I think I know why he only now got that stuff." Gwen said.  
"why is that?" Kevin ask curiously.  
"because, Joey got released about a week ago and the day after he was released, Mike started buying the Alien tech." Gwen replied.  
"honestly... I don't know what the right thing to do here would be..." Ben admited after a quiet moment.  
"I say we let Mike kill the bastard." Kevin said.  
"no, deserved or not, letting Mike kill his brother is wrong." Gwen replied. Ben nodded.  
"she's right... but we can let him keep the parts right?" Ben ask.  
"I dunno Ben they're still illegal." Gwen replied. Ben glared.  
"fine you walk up to him and tell him we're going to arrest him, take him into a hospital, forcibly remove the parts that are giving him the ability to walk again, then throw him in jail." Ben said, angrily. Kevin motioned towards Ben's medicine looking at Gwen. she nodded undertanding his head injury was why he was so angry.  
"Ben-" Gwen tried to reason with him, but Ben stood up.  
"no Gwen. I'm not going to let me or either of you punish him for what his brother did." Ben replied.  
"I thought you were a good guy, good guy's do the right thing." Gwen stated. Ben narrowed his eye's.  
"oh, so taking the only thing thats letting him walk is the right thing to do?" Ben hissed. "I am doing the right thing. he paid for the parts he needed to walk again and I won't take them from him, even if I have to fight you and Kevin to keep him walking, I will." Ben added.  
"we're taking the parts back." Gwen decided. Ben wasn't sure what was wrong with him, anger bubbling inside him, he reached out and punched his cousin across the face. all three were shocked. Ben stepped back, then turned and headed back upstairs to his and Kevin's room, walking quickly. Kevin got up quickly and helped Gwen up.  
"you should go. I'm not sure what he's going to do right now." Kevin said, heading upstairs behind Ben. he knocked to locked bedroom door. "Benji, open the door, I don't want to have to break it down." Kevin called. he knew he could pick the lock, but he wanted to get Ben to open the door. it didn't work, he rolled his eye's quickly picking the lock. he opened the door and closed it behind him. "Benji, where are you?" Kevin ask. he searched the room and the bathroom. he looked under the bed, Bens normal hiding place. he frowned, the only other place was the closet. he opened the closet. there one the floor, curled up and clutching his head, was Ben.  
"close the door!" Ben shouted covering his eye's with a whimper. Kevin raised an eye brow, slipping into the closet with him and shutting the door.  
"Ben?" Kevin ask. Ben shushed him.  
"migraine headache." Ben muttered quietly, holding his head. Kevin nodded, realizing what had caused Bens sudden mood change. Ben was always moody if he had a bad headache or a migraine. Kevin got up carefully and quietly left the room. he came back with the pain medicine from the hospital. he knelt in front of Ben and gave him the medicine.  
"hey, here, I brought you some medicine for it." Kevin said quietly. Ben took the medicine from his boyfriend. he took the medicine and curled back up. Kevin sat down with him and gently pulled him into his lap, kissing his neck gently. he didn't want to hurt Ben's head by kissing it. he did play with Bens hair gently though, Ben liked that feeling when he had a headache.  
"the light hurts Kevy." Ben whimpered softly. Kevin nodded, getting up carefully.  
"okay you cover your eye's okay, I'll close pull the curtians over the window okay?" Kevin ask. Ben nodded slightly, covering his eye's. Kevin laid him on the bed gently. he quickly covered the windows. "okay Benji, the room has no light in it." Kevin said, laying with him gently. Ben cuddled to his chest.  
"I can't believe I punched Gwen." Ben muttered.  
"I'll message her later and tell her your head injury made you do it." Kevin replied. Ben nuzzled his chest tiredly. "get some sleep Benji." Kevin murmured. Ben nodded falling sleep.  
*with Mike*  
"where's Bonnie?" a small voice ask. Mike paused and turned around, there stood little Leo.  
"Bonnie is running some errands." Mike replied. the child nodded.  
"are you Mike?" Leo ask. Mike nodded. "do you wanna see what I can do?" Leo ask excitedly. Mike paused and looked at the boy again. he stepped back and nodded.  
"sure." Mike smiles. Leo grabbed the closest thing to him, a small pipe, and Mike was shocked by how quickly the boy could change. Mike smiled slightly watching him. "you remind me of myself when I was little." Mike said. Leo, now back to his normal form, looked at Mike.  
"Mike, can I stay here? it's warm and there's other people here." Leo said. Mike shook his head.  
"no but I know someone who will take you." Mike replied. Leo bowed his head.  
"you don't want me?" Leo ask sniffling.  
"no it's not that. I just... I'm not the right person to take care of a kid. I stink with kids." Mike replied. "besides you need someone to help you learn your powers okay?" Mike ask. Leo nodded.  
"do you have any toys?" Leo ask curiously. Mike shook his head.  
"no, I'm sorry." Mike replied. Leo nodded and grabs a pencil.  
"thats okay I play with trash." Leo said.  
"Mike it's time to go get the other parts." Bonnie warned. Mike nodded.  
"alright grab the kid c'mon." Mike replied. Bonnie nodded, scooping up Leo.  
*the buying sight*  
Leo stood hesitantly, holding the object Mike bought.  
"it's okay, you remember the plan?" Mike ask. Leo nodded.  
"yeah." Leo said. Mike patted his head and hid quickly. Kevin stopped the car and jumped out. Ben and Gwen followed him. Gwen paused looking over at the child.  
"you guys see that kid too right?" Gwen ask. they nodded and Ben walked over to the boy.  
"hi. what are you doing here?" Ben ask. Leo opened his mouth, but closed it quickly, absorbing the matieral in his hands. Ben was shocked. "holy- Kev! he's like you." Ben said. Leo stepped back as they got closer to him. Leo turned and ran as fast as he could. he hooked up to the machine Mike had left for him. it took off flying. Leo screamed slightly as he was taken into the air. Bens jaw dropped he switched quickly to Jetray and changed quickly. Mike jumped out with the others.  
"not so fast Tennyson. the boys safe. I won't hurt him, you however, will not be so fine. I'm taking this chance to keep you rom interupting my plans for tonight, unfortunately that means you're getting hurt." Mike said. Ben took off after Leo. Mike pointed. "Bonnie!" Mike shouted. Bonnie jumped up and grabed Jetrays foot.  
"h-hey! get off!" Ben shouted. Kevin ran at Bonnie to knock him off Ben, but Freddy knocked him over. Mike whinced rubbing his legs. Ben managed to get free and flew up but the Omnitrix suddenly started flashing red and he was suddenly Ben again. Ben shouted loudly as he fell towards the ground. Mike looked up.  
"Foxy!" Mike shouted. the red haired man took off running, he ran and jumped off a nearby roof of a building, where he'd been hiding in case Mike needed him. he jumped grabing hold of Ben and returning to his animatronic form and landed feet first, then held onto Ben as he rolled over onto his back. he let Ben go, Ben held his head in pain from his earlier injury. Foxy grabed Mike and whistled. they took off quickly. "now we finally have all the parts we need." Mike laughed as Foxy carried him off. Kevin ran over to Ben.  
"are you okay?" Kevin ask helping him up. Ben rubbed his arm.  
"yeah, just a little sore... but, I got his trace signal." Ben muttered, rubbing his head. "now we can figure out what they're doing." Ben muttered.


	5. Suicide warning!

**MENTIONS OF SUICIDE!**

"where'd the kid come from?" Gwen ask.  
"my thoughts exactly. maybe he's planning on luring his brother in with the kid." Ben muttered. he looked down when someone tapped his leg. Leo stood there looking at him.  
"are you Ben?" Leo ask. Ben nodded. Leo held up a note. "this is for you." Leo said. Ben took the note.  
"this was just a scheme to get Leo to you. this should keep you busy while I take care of my brother, P.S. his name is Leo, he's four, I can't take him 'cause I'll end up in jail when I'm done with my brother. he has no family and will go back to living on the street if you don't take him." Ben read out loud. he looked down at the boy, who waited to see if he would be tossed aside.  
"Ben, no." Kevin warned.  
"as much as I hate to say it, Kevin's right Ben, you can't take the kid, he could be a victim of kidnapping." Gwen said. Ben pouted at both of them. Kevin turned his head away.  
"awe, c'mon Kev, what if I had left you?" Ben ask.  
"I was eleven and I didn't require parental supervision." Kevin replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Ben pulled the puppy eye's.  
"pwease Kevy?" Ben ask, giving his boyfriend the most pitiful look he could muster. Kevin sighed and nodded.  
"okay." Kevin muttered softly. Ben looked over at Gwen, who had closed her eye's to ignore her cousin.  
"come on Gwen, you wouldn't leave a four year old by himself all alone, would you?" Ben ask. Gwen didn't answer.  
"grab the kid Ben." Kevin mutted. Ben grinned and picked up Leo. Gwen glared at Kevin.  
"is there anything you wouldn't do for him?" Gwen hissed. Kevin paused a moment to think.  
"I wouldn't kill you for him, but other then that, probably not, his puppy eye's are adorable. even you can't resist them." Kevin replied.  
"I can resist them better then you can." Gwen huffed. Kevin shrugs.  
"soo, he loves me, he's not supposed to be able to resist me." Ben grined.  
"you know he does that on perpose." Gwen muttered. Kevin nods.  
"I know." Kevin shrugged. he smiled slightly.  
"hey wait, so... what are we actually going to do with the kid?" Gwen ask.  
"keep him. he's safer with us, especially since he's like me." Kevin replied.  
"if the government gets their hands on him, they'll cut him open. they tried to do that to Kevin once." Ben said. Leo cuddled to Ben, staring at Kevin.  
"are you the one like me?" Leo ask, watching Kevin. Kevin turned his head as they walked back to his car.  
"yeah, thats me." Kevin replied.  
"they didn't kill you?" Leo ask. everyone froze a moment.  
"who Leo?" Ben ask. Leo looked at Ben.  
"the men in black, they came and got my mommy and daddy when I was younger cause they can do what I do." Leo said. Kevin frowned and looked around.  
"no, come on, Gwen can stay with you at the apartment while me and Ben go after Mike." Kevin said.  
"what!? no! he's your kid! you adopted him! he's your problem not mine!" Gwen glared.  
"yeah, but your a girl and it's a little child." Kevin replied.  
"whats that supposed to mean?" Gwen glared.  
"hey! stop it!" Ben glared. "we'll take the kid with us. geez! come on guys! we need to go!" Ben glared at them heading to the car. he put Leo in the back seat an buckled him in. Kevin shrugged and followed Ben. Gwen huffed and followed.  
"fine but I get the front seat." Gwen glared.  
"my seat." Kevin replied. Ben climbed in the back seat.  
*with Mike*  
a man groaned softly.  
"wakey wakey Joey." Mike smirked. the man opened his eye's.  
"Mi-Mike?" Joey muttered.  
"good you remember me." Mike hissed. "remember when you ruined my life?" Mike ask. Joey blinked confusedly.  
"ruined your life?" Joey ask. Mike glared throwing his cloak off.  
"yes! ruined my life! I spent twelve years in hospital after hospital! surgery after fucking surgery! I was fucking parlyzed because of you!" Mike growled. Ben ran in, Kevin and Gwen following behind.  
"Mike! don't do this!" Ben shouted. Mike glared at them snapping his fingers. the three hero's were trapped in a box and Joey was grabbed by Bonnie and Freddy.  
"sit back relax. I'll let you go when I'm done. I don't mind going to jail." Mike replied. "as long as I get my revenge. there's even an ambulance on the way." Mike shrugged. he turned back to Joey. "so Joey, twelve years in jail isn't justice you deserve the same treatment I got." Mike laughed snapping his fingers again. Bonnie and Freddy carried Joey over to his animated Fred bear head. no body attached just the head. Joey shook his head frantically.  
"Mi-Mike! no please! I'm sorry! please Mike! n-no!" Joey cried. Mike glared with an evil grin. Ben beat on the box, behind him Kevin and Gwen tried to break free.  
"Mike! no! if you do this you're no better then him!" Ben shouted. Mike paused. he looked over to Ben.  
"nothing you say will change my mind Tennyson." Mike replied.  
"think back Mike! think back to you when you were six! would you really wish that on anyone in the world, let alone your only brother? to go through the exact same thing?" Ben ask. he stared beggingly at Mike. "don't do this Mike. no one should have to go through what you went through." Ben added. Mike sighed.  
"wait stop." Mike sighed, looking at Bonnie and Freddy. they stopped right as they were lifting Joey and looked at Mike. Mike snapped his fingers and the box went away. "you're right Ben... no one should have to go through what I did." Mike sighed. he turned to Ben with an evil grin and laughed. "go fuck yourself! grow up!" Mike laughed. he turned back. "do it!" Mike laughed. Kevin grabbed both Ben and Gwen. he covered Gwens eye's, pulling Ben to his chest and covering his eye's so neither would see the horror happening before them. Joey plea's were instantly silenced at the loud sickening crack. Kevin stared in horror. Gwen broke free quickly and ran to help Joey. Ben pushed away from Kevin's chest. he wanted to stop Gwen, but all he got was blood spattered all over him when Mike suddenly pulled a gun out and shot himself in the head. Ben froze, covered in blood and bits of skull and brain. Gwen turned to Ben, wanting to go to her officially tramatized cousin, but knowing Joey needed medical help more and went to him. a second shot, signaling Foxy had also shot himself rang out. Ben grunted stumbling backwards, looking down when he realized, the bullet when through Foxy and into him, or maybe it went through Mike and he hadn't noticed before.  
"Ben!" Kevin shouted running over to him. he hadn't seen the bullet hit Ben, but he knew something was wrong. he pulled Ben to him and looked him over, then noticed the blood spewing from his shoulder. he quickly absorbed the closest material and pressed his hand to the wound. Ben grunted slightly as Kevin pushed him to sit on a nearby table. Ben simply stared a head of him, not saying anything at the moment. "hey Gwen, when your done there, Ben could use a little help." Kevin called.  
"I don't have anything to help him that I know of." Gwen replied.  
"not that kind of help, he got shot in the shoulder." Kevin said. Ben tried to wiggle out of Kevins grasp.  
"I'm fine let go." Ben muttered.  
"Ben sit still, I can't tell how much this is your blood and how much of it's Mike's blood." Kevin replied, trying to look at Ben's wound.  
"I'm fine Kevin." Ben argued. he managed to push Kevins hands back and peel his shirt off. "look see?" Ben ask.  
"no all I see is a through and through bullet hole in your shoulder." Kevin replied, taking Bens shirt and tying it around his shoulder to hopefully stop the bleeding.  
"Kevin! go stop the kid! he wants to know what the loud pops were and is heading for the building!" Gwen shouted. Kevin paused looking at Ben, who nodded him towards the doors. Kevin nodded in response and ran over to stop Leo, he caught him quickly as he came through the doors.  
"Kevin? what happened? where's Mike?" Leo ask trying to see around the Osmosian.  
"go back to the car Leo." Kevin replied.  
"but what about-" Leo tried.  
"car. now." Kevin ordered. Leo deflated and headed for the car. once he was inside, Kevin held up his remote and locked the car, hoping to keep the child from witnessing what he, Gwen, and Ben had witnessed. he turned hearing sirens. he popped his head back in the door. "ambulance is here, looks like he called two, expecting someone else to get hurt.." Kevin said.  
"maybe he was hoping to save Foxy." Ben muttered. the paramedics followed Kevin in. one went to Ben while the others went to Joey and the dead couple on the floor. Gwen eventually joined Kevin beside Ben, watching the paramedics work on his shoulder.  
"well, we're gonna have to take you to the hospital, jusst so we can make sure the bullet didn't crack or break any bones." the medic said.  
"fantastic." Ben muttered sarcastically. "Kev, if she tries to call my parents crush her phone." Ben said. Kevin nodded but Gwen seemed shocked. Ben let the paramedics load him into the ambulance. Gwen waited until it drove away to turn to Kevin.  
"what happened with his parents?" Gwen ask. Kevin clenched his jaw and narrowed his eye's, before heading towards his car.  
"thats between Ben and his mother." Kevin replied. Gwen raised an eye brow. Kevin wasn't going to tell her?  
"well you obviously know what happened." Gwen said, watching the second ambulance leave with Joey in it.  
"I do." Kevin replied.  
"are you going to tell me?" Gwen ask.  
"no." Kevin replied simply as he got into the drivers seat of his car. Leo looked at them.  
"where's Ben?" Leo ask worriedly. Kevin looked up in the rear view mirror, having forgotten about the little boy for a moment.  
"Ben got hurt, we're going to go to the hospital." Kevin replied. "put your seat belt on." Kevin added. Leo nodded putting the seat belt on, though it didn't really restrain him properly.  
"if you're going to keep him, you should invest in a carseat." Gwen said.  
"I'm not putting one of those in my car. they leave nasty marks on the seats." Kevin replied.  
"forget about your seats. what about Leo's safety?" Gwen ask.  
"my car is perfectly safe." Kevin said  
"not your driving." Gwen replied. Kevin scold at her.  
"if you hate my driving so much, get out." Kevin said stopping his car. Gwen was shocked for a moment he would even stop the car. "are you going to get out?" Kevin ask.  
"no." Gwen replied as though it were obvious.  
"then shut up." Kevin stated and started driving once more.  
*hospital*  
Ben sighed sitting on the gurney waiting. he looked up when he heard a snicker.  
"well well, so come to visit me?" Cash ask smirking at Ben. he'd always had a crush on the hero, but he bullied him instead of telling him. Cash was also forced into being a medical student. Ben glared at him.  
"no. I got shot." Ben replied. Cash dropped his guard.  
"oh, are you okay?" Cash ask, mentally cursing himself for ask.  
"do I look okay? why don't you piss off okay? it's been a long day and I really don't feel like being bullied." Ben glared. Cash raised an eye brow.  
"oh yeah, well whose gonna make me go away?" Cash smirked. there was a tap on his shoulder and he turned. Kevin glared at him, his arms crossed over his chest.  
"how about his boyfriend?" Kevin hissed. Cash turned and left quickly. "what are you waiting for?" Kevin ask looking at Ben.  
"results from my xray. where Gwen and Leo?" Ben ask.  
"Gwen pissed be off so I dropped her off at her house, she can walk here. as for the kid, I dropped him off with Max." Kevin replied, sitting beside Ben on the gurney. Ben nodded and looked over sighing. "I see they cleaned you up." Kevin said, noticing the lack of bloody clothes or bits of brain. Ben shrugged slightly.  
"cleaned me up, took my clothes and threw a hospital gown at me, whats the difference?" Ben muttered.  
"I can get you some clothes before we leave." Kevin said. Ben nodded slightly. it was quiet between them for a moment. "are you going to be okay after seeing that?" Kevin ask. Ben shrugged a shoulder.  
"I should be, not the first time someone's killed themself in front of me." Ben replied. "thats why I don't like gore." Ben added. Kevin carefully pulled Ben close to his side. Ben leaned against his shoulder.  
"I'm here for you." Kevin murmured. Ben smiled slightly, that was about as comforting as Kevin was going to get with all these other people here.  
"thanks Kevy." Ben muttered. Kevin simply smiled.


End file.
